Heroine Quest 35
<--Heroine Quest 34~~ Heroine Quests ~~Heroine Quest 36-> Chapter 35: Clouded Path Note: You need the help of your allies(friends) in order to start this quest. Cost to Start: 5 Stamina Group Bonus: Rufa & Leemo:+30AP, +10DP, +40HP whenever you move Location: Canyon of Immortality Enemies Encountered: Kirin, Wanderer, Kung Fu Master, Kung Fu Master, Wind Walker, Very Angry Big Bird Objective: Try to reach the Immortal! Reward: 5 Life Force, 6 Soul Gem, 5,000 XP, & New Location: Canyon of Immortality ---- Dialogue: Leemo is in purple, Rufa is in green, Enemies are in red. ---- Leemo: "The air is thin here." Rufa: "Piecing together all the evidences we've gathered, we should be at the entrance of the canyon after we turn that corner." Leemo: "I just thought of something. The emperors on average live 4 to 5 times longer than us. The emperor is 100 something years old, and I heard he appears to be in his 30's." Rufa: "Yeah, the emperor is 152 years old now. The previous emperor lived for almost 400 years." Leemo: "They say it's because of the emperor's unique bloodline. Perhaps Chang is also a member of the royal family?" Rufa: "There were many indications that Chang's parents were doctors. So it is very unlikely that he would have the same bloodline as the royal family." ~~ Enter Canyon of Immortality ~~ Leemo: "So much beautiful sceneries here!" Rufa: "There must be a lot of pristine and exotic animals in a place like this." Leemo: "There seems to be one over there! Its limbs almost look like fireballs from here." Rufa: "I think that's the fabled creature, Kirin." Move to Yellow Tile: Leemo: "It's charging this way!" Fight: Kirin Leemo: "That Kirin ran away... I guess I shouldn't be expecting much hospitality here." Rufa: "It might've been trained to test visitors and wandering travelers." Leemo: "For real? Can they be trained to do that?" Rufa: "Yes, I've seen something similar before elsewhere. The Kirin definitely looked like it was only testing us." Move to Yellow Tile: Wanderer: "Never thought we would cross paths here." Leemo: "Hey, it's that awesome swordsman we met on the mountain! Maybe this canyon isn't as secretive as we thought?" Wanderer: "I wouldn't rush to that conclusion so quickly. I haven't seen anybody come here besides a few strange dudes like me who also came from the east. You guys are the first people I've seen who came from the west. Although I believe the Immortal is said to have come from the west a long, long time ago." Rufa: "The Immortal... That must be the person we are looking for." Wanderer: "You guys are looking for the Immortal? He seldom gets out of his spring nowadays. He spends most of his time around that giant statue over there on the other side. Fate brought us here. Show me how much you've learned since we first met?" Rufa: "Sure, anytime!" Fight: Wanderer Wanderer: "I am amazed at how much you guys have improved since we last met! You guys are going to visit the Immortal right? There are lightning clouds and heavy fog on the way. Wish you guys luck in finding a safe way through." Move to Red Tile: Event: You accidentally stabbed Leemo in the fog! Leemo turns around and strikes you with her hammer, mistaking you for an enemy. Someone in the group is Injured! -150HP Move to Red Tile: Event: You walk right into the lightning clouds... The lightning in the heavy fog is too fierce! All kinds of screaming and moaning echo in the canyon. -300HP Rufa: "The lightning currents and the heavy fog... This is way too dangerous! We need to turn back and think of some other way." Move to Yellow Tile: Kung Fu Master: "You all here to train too?" Leemo: "Training? Yeah, I guess that's part of the reason we are here..," Kung Fu Master: "Ha! When fighters meet, it's never a coincidence! Let us ignite the fire that is fate!" Leemo: "I wonder if this guy just walks around and looks for fights all day." Fight: Kung Fu Master Rufa: "That last hit caused him to fall off the cliff. I hope he's all right..." Leemo: "With that kind of finesse, he'll be fine. You saw how many crazy somesaults he did in that fight." Rufa: "That's true. Although I still don't understand the point of doing all those somersaults in a fight." Move to Red Tile: Leemo: "What's that sound? I keep hearing this strange sound. It sounds like...snoring?" Rufa: "Yeah, and it's echoing all over the canyon." Kung Fu Master: "Heeyaaaaa!!!" Wuaaaahh!! Event: The monk does a flying kick from behind and sends Leemo flying into a boulder on the side! Leemo, with a bleeding nose, is very angry! -150HP, Someone in the group is Attack Boosted! Fight: Kung Fu Master Move to Yellow Tile: Rufa: "I think we went the wrong way... I don't remember going through a forest like this on our way up." Leemo: "It's difficult to know which direction we are going in this fog. That annoying snoring sound is not helping me keep my focus either." Wind Walker: "You guys hear the voices of the wind?" Leemo: "Eeeeeek! You scared me!" Wind Walker: "You didn't hear it? The wind..." Fight: Wind Walker Leemo: "Hm, not fighting anymore?" Wind Walker: "My sword follows my heart, my heart follows the wind, the wind follows nothing." Leemo: "Whoa! Where did he go?! That speed... it almost seemed like he can fly." Rufa: "I think that's an unique moving technique used by the masters in the east." Leemo: "That sounds super cool! Will we be able to learn it some day?" Rufa: "I don't think that's necessary. You guys already have the most effective running skills I've ever encountered. It almost seems like if you two want to get out of a place, nobody can stop you." Leemo: "Err, should I take that as a compliment or......?" Move to Boss Tile: Leemo: "Hm, there is a bird nest on the ground. Shouldn't nests be hung high up in trees? Wow, there's even an egg in it!" Rufa: "This usually means that the creature that owns the nest sits on the very top of the food chain. Basically there is nothing here that can threaten its offspring." Leemo: "Sounds rather terrifying. Is this some kind of dinosaur egg?" # Pick up the egg and see how heavy it is # Draw a smiley face on the egg # Gotcha! Let's spin it and try our luck! # Leemo: "Why is it so dark all of a sudden? The snoring seems to have stopped too..." # Leemo: "Why is it so dark all of a sudden? The snoring seems to have stopped too..." # Leemo: "Why is it so dark all of a sudden? The snoring seems to have stopped too..." Rufa: "Heads up!!!" Fight: Very Angry Big Bird Leemo: "What?! Did it just fall asleep in the middle of a fight? How adorable!" Rufa: "Let's get out of here while it sleeps." Leemo: "Hmm, why is the water in that pond glowing green. There are a lot of emerald stones in the water! These are... Life Forces. Life Force is an extremely rare material that can be only found in some of the most exotic places. It is the source and catalyst of life." Rufa: "Nice, I guess we don't leave empty handed after all." Quest Complete!Category:Canyon of Immortality Category:Life Force Category:Soul Gem